backyard_monstersfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Trirarchie
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Backyard Monsters Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley On the main page: "Defensing" should be "defending". Tried to edit it but of course I don't have admin privileges so I can't. - SpiroExDeus Helping this wiki I can't really do anything without access to the mediawiki pages which only an admin has access to. But here's one thing I can do- w:c:dev:CollapsibleInfobox.TechnobliteratorTechno's Talk 14:16, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Hello I'm new here are you the leader of this wiki? [[User:LaserGhost|'The Y was here']] Talk to him if you dare! 10:45, January 25, 2011 (UTC) NOT ANOTHER 55 FRAMES!!! Ok, I will. Revenge is a dish that is best served cold... 22:50, January 27, 2011 (UTC) W00t, it's done. Revenge is a dish that is best served cold... 23:50, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Idea :Why don't we add the harvester's time before it's full? It'll be helpful. :) Revenge is a dish that is best served cold... 06:55, February 4, 2011 (UTC) ::I have an idea. Why can't I make an animation of the resources traveling from a building, to another, to another? ::EX: Goo factory -> Hatchery -> Juicer -> Town Hall :::BTW, I'll use the Animation frames that I have already. All I need are the little resource "balls" or representatives. Revenge is a dish that is best served cold... 22:41, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::My macbook's sound is broken so I have to at the apple store to repair and it'll take a maximum of 5 days. >:( And this dam iMac I'm currently using has parental controls, disallowing night time stuff. >:( And THE DANG COMPUTER WON'T SEND A LOGIN FORM TO FB (a.k.a. Loginning in). FFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHH!!!!!!!!! Revenge is a dish that is best served cold... 04:47, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I just wanted to tip you off that the link on the Home Page to the laser power is linked to the Tesla tower page. Pokey Power 19:45, March 11, 2011 (UTC)EvilNinjaPokey Would you like to be my frend on facebook because i will need as much help as i can. thanks a freind on facebook if you have facebook that is and my facebook name is Reece Hewitt.